Star Ocean's Gone Random!
by Sakura Eir Kuchiki
Summary: Random and funny events of the gang doing things. Albel chasing feathers, Vox comes back from the dead all gay, all the works!
1. Feather Season

Me: T.T I must suck...I can't even remember to frickin' save!!

Albel: ...Yup...You do.

Me: SHUT UP! YOU AIN'T HELPING!!! -gets out bazooka-

Albel: ...You and that fucking bazooka...

Me:) Alright...onward...

Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything but my retarded ideas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1 Feather Season----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Star Ocean crew was making a stop in Peterny for the day. Sophia and Peppita, after sneaking off with a piece of everyone's hair (except Maria since she threatened them with her gun,) were at the workshop making homonculus. Cliff and Mirage, being pissed off at Roger's ego, were playing Rat Ball, with Roger as the ball. Adray, (Or as I call his ASSRAY) was bothering Clair to death since she was there. Maria was having tea with her gun (???) who somehow was also having tea. Nel, Fayt, and Albel were in the Irisa Fields right outside.

Fayt: Hey, Nel, why'd you bring me out here again? I wanted to go with Sophia and Pepp-

Nel: SHUT UP! -whispers: Besides, prepare yourself. It'll happen any second to Albel.-

Albel: Hmm? What the hell are you two worms whispering about?

Nel: Oh nothing! Heheheheheheee...Nothing at all!

Fayt: What's gonna happen to Albel, Nel?

Nel: GAAH! Fayt you idiot! I sometimes think Albel SHOULD have just murdered your little, blue ass!

Fayt: HEY! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE!

Nel: Oh yea...Anyway-

Albel: ...It's feather season isn't it? I'm out of - FEATHER!!

Fayt: O.o

Nel: o.O

The first feather fell to the ground. Overhead, a flock of multicolored birds were flying. As they passed, they shed all of their feathers and blew off, bald. Meanwhile, Albel was chasing the feathers like a little 5-year-old girl.

Albel: OOOOOH!! I LIKEY THE PURP-NOOOO! I LIKEY THE BLUE! NOOOOOO! NO NO! PINK!! I LOVEY THE PINKY!!

Fayt: ...Omigosh...

Nel: BUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!

Albel: Eee!! Feathers! LOTS OF THEM!!

Fayt: ...I think something's wrong with Albel's brain...

Nel: Ain't that the truth. Watch this!

Nel walked up to Albel, placing a pink feather in his face. Albel squealed like a little girl and jumped for it, but Nel pull it back and Albel did a nice faceplant into the ground.

Albel: OW! NELLY WELLY! THAT HURTY WURTY! Now I'm saddy waddy...Waaah! -cries-

Fayt: -laughing his ass off-

Nel: -laughing her ass off-

Cliff: Yo, guys! You read-WHAT THE FUCK!?

Mirage: Hey, you guys want to play Ra-OMIGOSH! ALBEL!?

Albel: -crying his ass off-

Cliff: ...You owe me 3000 fol Mirage. I told you Albel was gay...

Albel: WHO ARE YOU CALLING GAY YOU GOD DAMNED MAGGOT!?

Cliff: O.O OH CRA-Wait, you don't have your katana...

Albel: ...I HAVE MY FEATHERS OF DOOM!!

Cliff: WHAT THE HELL!? Feathers don't hurt me!

Nel: Uh, Cliff...Albel can-

Cliff: Save it...Feathers can't me. I'm the iron man of ste-Ow! That hurt!

Albel: MUAHAHAHAA!! I CAN TURN FEATHERS INTO MINI SWORDS! BEWARE!

Cliff: AAAH!! -runs-

Albel: RUN YOU DAMN-Oh! A multicolor feather! I MUST HAVE!!

Fayt: ...-sweatdrop-

Nel: ...-sweatdrop-

Mirage: ...Who's up for Rat Ball?

Nel: Me!

Fayt: Me too!

-----------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 1 Feather Season-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Alright...Here ya go! First chappy! (And I saved this time...)

Albel: ...Idiot...

Me: Grr...Anyway, R&R please! And no flames...Please...


	2. Homonculus Outbreak!

Welcome one and all to chapter two! Yay!

Kitsune: ...Where's Albel? He's SOOOO cute!!

Me: ...I dunno...And I SO agree! Oh, by the way, this is my buddy, Kitsune. She's my best friend in life. She's currently obsessing over Albel Nox and another character, Kisshu from Tokyo Mew Mew.

Kitsune: I WANT TO SEE ALBEL!!

Me: ...Uh...TO THE STORY BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!!

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? NOTHING!! Only my retarded ideas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2 Homonculus Outbreak!----------------------------------------------------------

We left off at Albel Nel and Fayt with Cliff and Mirage. Now we take you to what Sophia and Peppita are! In the workshop, Peppita and Sophia are trying to make a homonculus of everyone.

Sophia: Hey, Peppita, let me see Albel's hair.

Peppita: Okay!

Boom! And what was born was the PUDDING TREAT WITH TENTACLES!!! (Do not own...)

Sophia: Uh...I was hoping it'd come out like a mini Albel this time...

Peppita: Lemme try! I might be able to!

Sophia: Uh, okay...

BOOM!! Peppita did manage to make a mini Albel...But only the head part! The body was a giant grape!!

Peppita: O.o Omigosh...

Sophia: ...I WANNA EAT IT!! LEMME EAT IT-OW! That wasn't nice-OW! STOP DOING THAT ALBEL'S FLAN HOMONCULUS!!

Yes, the Sophia's version of the homonculus Albel was currently trying to beat her with her staff. The Peppita version though ended up saving her ass and...started to beat the crap outta the other one???

Sophia: ...Lets make one of everyone!! But uh, first.

Sophia placed a glass bottle over the two homonculas. Meanwhile with Albel...

Albel: OW! WHAT THE FUCK!? I feel like I'm getting the crap beat out of me!!

Fayt: ...Maybe it's Sophia and Peppita...They DID say they were going to make a few homonculus.

Albel: ...Must kill Sophia and Peppita!

Fayt: NOOO!! -grabs onto Albel-

Albel: AAH! -falls-

Fayt: Uhhh...SORRY!

Albel: ...You better run...

Fayt: AAAAH!!

We're back with Sophia and Peppita, who just made a homonculus of everyone.

Sophia's Homonculus// Peppita's Homonculus:

Pudding Treat with Tenacles// Albel/Grape body

Cute mini Fayt// Fayt/Blueberry body

Tuxedo Cliff// Cliff/Banana body

Wedding Dress Mirage// Mirage/Pomerganite body

Raccoon Roger// Roger/Apple body

Mini Maria/Gun hand// Maria/Watermelon Body

Adray/Ass for a face// Adray/Carrot body

Cute Flirty Mini Nel// Nel/Strawberry body

Angelic Sophia// Sophia/Pudding body

Devil Peppita// Peppita/Jello body

Each one was in it's own cage. The two girls put everyone's 'cept their own homonculus in a glass box. As soon as they were all jumped in, the mini Nel went to both Albels started flirting, mini Fayt was trying to get to the Sophias, while the Bluberry Fayt was trying to get the attention of one of the Albels. Mini Cliff and Mirage were making out in the corner, the Rogers were trying to see under all the girls' dresses, and mini Adray was trying to see (How could he with an ass for a face?). Maria was trying to shoot everyone. As soon as Maria shot everyone, BOOM!! Everything went chaotic! Everyone was beating the crap out of everyone else, while the Sophias and Peppitas were watching outside of it. Soon enough...

Cliff: SOPHIA! PEPPITA!!

BOOM! Door burst open!

Albel: YOU ARE DEAD, MAGGOTS!!!

Sophia: What!?

Fayt: YOU MADE HOMONCULUS OF US AGAIN!

Peppita: Your point?

Albel: The only point is at the end of my sword...

Sophia: Run?

Peppita: Yup.

Sophia and Peppita went running while the homonculus were still fighting. The rest of the others met up and had to stop the fight. Sophia and Peppita went running all the way to Kirlsa, and did their experiments again! HAHAHAHAAAA!!

----------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 2 Homonculus Outbreak!-------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Muahahahaaa!!

Kitsune: O.o

Albel: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Me: ALBEL!

Kistune: ALBEL!!

Albel: OH SHIT! RABID FANGIRLS!! -runs-

Kitsune: Awww -cries-

Me: Uh...Please, R&R!


	3. Attack of the Rabid Fangirls

Me: Number three! Woot!

Albel: -sleeping-

Me: ...-blasts up Time of Dying by Three Days Grace in Albel's ear-

Albel: AAAH! I'M UP YOU MOTHERFU-

Me: ALBEL! WATCH YOUR LANGAUGE!!

Albel: ...Fuck you...

Me: ...Wanna say that again? -bazooka-

Albel: O.O FUCK YOU!! AAAAH!! -runs-

Me: BUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! -shoots-

Kitsune: O.O O...kay...Uh, I gotta stop Koneko from killing Albel. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Grr...NOTHING!! OWN NOTHING BUT THE RETARDED IDEAS!!

------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3 Attack of the Rabid Fangirls--------------------------------------------

The gang decided to stop in Gemity for a few days since Elicoor was getting boring as hell... Nel and Albel were in the armory shop there in a closet, Sophia, Peppita, and Fayt were trying on new outfits, Cliff and Mirage were getting their asses kicked by Maria shooting at them for taking a picture of her making out with Fayt's homonculus (made by Sophia,) and Adray was sleeping on the bench. Two girls, ultimate fangirls of the heroes of the universe (mostly Albel) who could go into 4-D space too, happened to be there. The one with black to blonde hair, (yes, my hair in reality is actually like that somehow!!) was named Koneko, and the one with semi-long dirty blonde hair with a few red streaks was named Kitsune. They were currently trying outfits...

Koneko: ...You look good as Nel (3P Outfit), Kitsune!

Kitsune: You look good in Albel's outfit too! (His 3P Outfit)

Koneko: Really? Yay! Now all I need is a pair of red contacts!

Kitsune: Haha. Then you'd look almost like Albel, only female version!

Koneko: Bingo, idiot!

Kitsune: HEY!!

Koneko: I'm gonna go get a katana--BYE!

Kitsune: HEY!!

At the armory...

Koneko: Hi! Can I buy a katana?

Shopclerk: Sure! 32000 Fol then!

Koneko: Thanks!

Closet...

Albel: DAMNIT NEL!!!

Nel: WHAT'D I DO!?

Albel: YOU TRAPPED US IN A GOD DAMN CLOSET!!

Outside closet...

Koneko: ...Uh...-opens closet-

Albel: FINALLY!!!

Nel: ...Geez...Moron...

Albel: I honestly don't give a damn who you are, but omigosh thank you! -hugs Koneko-

Koneko: OMIGOSH! YOU'RE ALBEL NOX!! OMIGOSH!! I TOTALLY LOVE YOU!

Albel: ...OH GOD! It's another fangirl! Aaaaah!!! -runs-

Nel: ...I'll give you 32000 Fol if you catch and kiss him on the lips.

Koneko: OOOOH! Done and done!

Nel: Buahahahaaa!!

Koneko: ALBEL! WAIT PLEASE!! -takes off after him-

Outside armory...Albel was currently hiding under a bench.

Albel: Damn fangirls are everywhere! Shouldn't they be after Fayt!? I mean, c'mon! He's the damned "nice" and "cute" one!!! NOT ME!!

Kitsune: Um, sir, exactly why are you hiding under a bench?

Albel: Fangirls...

Kitsune: Fangirls? -takes closer look- OMIGOSH! YOU'RE ALBEL NOX!! AAAAAH!! KONEKO!! KONEKO!! I FOUND ALBEL NOX!!

Albel: Oh for the love of...!!! -runs-

Koneko: THERE HE IS! GET HIM!! -jumps Albel-

Albel: OH DAMN!!

Kitsune: Omigosh!!!

Nel: -whispers to Kitsune- You want 32000 Fol? You gotta kiss him on the lips before your little friend.

Kitsune: Oh! Deal! MOVE KONEKO!

Koneko: -avoids Kitsune and kisses Albel-

Albel: -thinking: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!!!-

Koneko: Omigosh! I got to kiss Albel Nox! WOOHOO!!! -jumps around-

Albel: -gets up- YOU ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!!

Kitsune: Nuh uh! -glomps Albel-

Fayt: WHAT'S GOING ON!? ...

Koneko: GET OFF ALBEL! HE'S MINE!! -Meteor Swarms Kitsune-

Kitsune: Aaah! That's it! -Air Raids Koneko-

Kitsune and Koneko currently try to kill each other over Albel til Fayt finally says something.

Fayt: WAIT!!!

Kitsune: Wh-OW!

Koneko: What?

Fayt: Damn...you two are kickass fighters...Wanna come along with us?

Koneko: OMIGOSH! YES!!

Kitsune: DUH, CUTIE!!

Koneko: ...What'd you call, Fayt?

Kitsune: Cutie...You gotta admit, the blue hair IS pretty sexy...

Koneko: ...Uh, no it ain't...-steps away from Kitsune-

Albel: ...You've got to be kidding me!!! Gaaah!!!

Koneko: I'm so happy!

Kitsune: Me too! We can hang around Albel FOREVER now!!

Koneko: WOOHOO!!

Albel: ...Someone kill me now...

Nel: If I kill you now, will you give me all of your Fol?

Albel: HELL NO! I got over 100 million fol!

Nel: Nevermind...

---------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 3 Attack of the Rabid Fangirls---------------------------------------------------------

Me: Here's chappy 3! -hugging an unconsious Albel-

Kitsune: ...I wanna hug Albel...

Me: Hmmm...Too bad. R&R please!


	4. What the? VOX?

Me: Hi, people! Chappy 4! Lets see another random and retarded part of the Star Ocean's crews' lives!!

Albel: I hate to say it...but...HELP ME DAMNIT!!

Me: Nuh uh! -glomps and tackles down Albel-

Albel: WAAAH!!

Kitsune: Oh geez...Well, time for chapter 4...I guess I should help Albel...Naah! I'll just help him then cuddle him to death! MUAHAHAHAA!

Me: NOT ON YOUR LIFE GIRL!! -attacks Kitsune-

Kitsune: Waah! -attacks Koneko back-

Albel: Uh...I guess start the chapter and I need to find my sword...Then I can-AAH! -gets caught in the girls' fight-

Disclaimer: If I seriously owned Star Ocean, it'd be way funnier and probably never end. The day I own Star Ocean is the day I marry Albel. Which, unless I get a boyfriend, make him change his name to Albel Nox, make him look like Albel Nox, make him act like Albel Nox, then in 5 years marry him, will never happen.

---------------------------------------------Chapter 4 What the...!? VOX!?---------------------------------------

The gang, having being joined by Koneko and Kitsune trying to hug Albel every chance they get, are in Airyglyph. (I hope I spelt that right.) The girls, besides Koneko and Kitsune, were on the watch tower, watching Peppita perform in the snow, Fayt was in the bathroom (for 3 hours now) with Cliff outside the door, about to explode, yelling, "HURRY UP!!!", Ass-I mean Adray was being girly since he "accidently" drank a "Be-A-Girl" potion without looking and would remain like that for the rest of the day. Albel, being followed by Kitsune and Koneko, was forced to talk to the king and Woltar.

Woltar: So, who are those girls anyway, Albel?

Albel: Don't ask...

Kitsune: We're fangirls!

Koneko: ...

Kitsune: And we've been following Albel around since Fayt let us come along!!

Koneko: ...

Kitsune: Koneko, what's with you? You're as quiet as ever! I thought you were a fangirl!

Koneko: I am...But isn't it sorta...annoying to follow Albel around EVERYWHERE? Hell, you even tried to go into the bathroom with him!

Kitsune: But that's what fangirls do!

Albel: ...Wait what?

Koneko: Yea, she tried to go into the bathroom with you once, but I had to whack with her with one of your feathers of doom. And that's NOT what fangirls do, Kitsune!

Albel: ...So can you go, now?

Koneko: I'm just here cause Kitsune went.

Kitsune: Uh! How rwude!

Arzei: ...What the...?

Woltar: -sips tea- ...-cough- Uh!! -turns into a little kitten- Meow!!

Arzei: O.O

Albel: ...Dunno how that happened, BUT THANK YOU! I can finally stop listening to him nag! He's like a damn mom nagging all the time!!

Koneko: ...

Kitsune: So that's where that cat morphing potion went!

Bum..

Albel: What was that?

Buuum...

Arzei: What the...?

BUUUuuummm...

Woltar: -hiss- MEOW MEOW!! I want chicken...I want liver...Meow mix, meow mix please deliver!

BUUUUUUUUUM!!

Koneko: What the hell?

Albel: ...I don't even wanna know what the hell you put in that po-

BOOM!!! Vox appears in the doorway! Wearing...A summer dress with a pink wig!? ...Apparently he didn't shave too...HAIRY!!

Vox: -girly voice- Hhhhhhiiiiiii!!

Albel: O.o I thought I've seen everything...But I was apparently wrong...

Koneko: ...I think my dead-raiser potion worked...

Albel: YOU PUT IT ON HIM!?

Koneko: I sorta dropped it on the way to Kirlsa and apparently landed and broke where he sorta died...

Kitsune: ...Why is he gay though?

Vox: Oooh. Albel, you look SOOOOO hot!!

Albel: ...I'm outta here!! I have enough problems already!!

Koneko: ...Can I come too?

Albel: ...Okay you can but not your friend.

Kitsune: Heeeeeeey!!

Vox: I wanna go with you too, sexy!

Albel: -eye twitches- This is sooooo wrong...

Koneko: O.o -grabs a random crowbar and hits Vox-

Vox: OWWY!! THAT HURTY!! You a berry berry bad birl...

Koneko: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BORL!? (Yea, birl/borl as I know it means that it's both a boy and a girl)

Vox: ...

Koneko: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!! -grabs a giant axe and chops up Vox-

-Before death- Vox: AAAH! I'm too sexy and hot to die!!

-After Death- Vox: X.X

Albel: O.O Remind me not to get you pissed...

Koneko: Hehe:)

Kitsune: O.o -runs away-

Albel: ...Well, I'm off.

Koneko: Mind if I come?

Albel: ...Bah, why the hell not?

Koneko: Yay:)

-------------------------------------------End Chapter 4 What the...!? VOX!?-----------------------------------------

Me: ...That was...retarded...

Albel: Massively...

Kitsune: Incredibly...

Me: Uh...R&R please!


	5. SAVE ME!

Me: Okay...I'm writing this chappy in haste! I grounded from the computer and shit, but I snuck on! YOU PEOPLE BETTER BE HAPPY! IF I GET IN TROUBLE FOR THIS I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO ON AGAIN!!!!

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING BUT RETARDEDNESS IDEAS!!

--------------------------------------------------------Chapter 5 SAVE ME!!!--------------------------------------------------

Currently the gang, Koneko doing whatever and not bother Albel as much while Kitsune is still trying to hug him and possibly glomp him as much as possible, were in Aquios. Albel and Koneko, and Kitsune to Albel's horror, had to babysit Roger and Peppita for the night. We leave off after much cookie and soda consumption...

Peppita: I WANT MORE STERIODS!!

Koneko: ...You never HAD steriods...

Roger: I WANT CRACK!

Albel: ...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE KIDS!?

Ghost Vox: ...I thought I had problems...

Kitsune: Where'd you come from!?

Ghost Vox: Peppita, using her sugar-rays of hyper-raising ghosts powers, summoned me.

Albel: ...What?

Ghost Vox: I dunno...I think I 'm still gay though, 'cuz I still think you're sexy...along with Roger.

Roger: GHOST! CALL THE GHOSTBUSTERS!! WEEE-WOOOO! WEEE-WOOOO!!

Peppita: I GOT THE GHOST-BE-GONE MACHINE! (vacuum cleaner)

Ghost Vox: ...It better not be smoof...

Peppita: IT IS! TAKE THAT!!

Ghost Vox: AAAAAAH! NOOO! I'M TOO HOT AND SEXY AND PRETTY AND CUTE AND I STILL NEED TO ATTEMPT TO MARRY ALBEL!!!

Albel: ...-anime sweatdrop- What the hell?

Roger: Now...TO BUY STERIODS AND CRACK!! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!

Koneko: ...Omigosh...

Blossom: Buttercups! Bubbles! Come! We must teach Roger and Peppita the wrong of steriods and crack!

Bubbles: Yay!

Buttercup: ...Dude, what happened? Weren't we just in Townsville?

Koneko: ...WHAT THE!? WHAT!?!? GAAH!!

Kitsune: When did the Powerpuff Girls get here?

Roger: Power...

Peppita: Puff...? SOUNDS YUMMY!!

Roger: LETS EAT THEM!!

Blossom: AAAAAAH! -chomp- (In Roger's belly: Ewww...Who eats money and...Chew toys?)

Bubbles: AAAAH! -flies away-

Buttercup: ... Huh? Oh, wha...-chomp- (In Peppita's belly: ...Hey, Blossom...I blame you...)

Koneko: They...

Kitsune: Ate...

Albel: Them...Holy shit...I've never thought I'd say this but...WE NEED HELP!!

Kitsune: Big time...

Koneko: I'll call Nel and Maria!

13 minutes, 48 seconds later...The house is food covered, Peppita and Roger have turned rabid, Kitsune has been ripped limb from limb because the kids thought she had sugar inside of her, and Albel and Koneko are hiding in the closet when Maria and Nel walk in.

Nel: OMIGOSH!!

Maria: WHAT THE HELL!?!? WE ARE NEVER LETTING YOU-AAAH!!

Peppita: SHE SHALL BE THE SUGAR SACRIFICE!!!!

Roger: YEEEESSSS!!!!

Nel: ...Uh, kids...

Peppita: -holding a bound in sugar Maria- Yes, Nel?

Roger: -licking a bound-in-sugar Maria- Huh?

Nel: Look, Koneko and Albel, and uh, the remains of Kitsune, have a disease...

Peppita: WHAT!?

Roger: Huh?

Nel: Yes...It's called...uh...Stickittothemon...nosis.

Peppita: What is it?

Nel: It's a very very bad disease...If they have sugar at all, they...their limbs get bloated and eventually they blow up! Oh, and look very fat and chubby...

Peppita: OMIGOSH! WE'RE SO SORRY!!

Roger: YEA!! I still want my crack though...

Nel: Huh?

Roger: OH NOTHING!!

Albel: ...

Koneko: ...Sorry ain't gonna bring back my friend you tore apart!!

Peppita: ...We'll listen to you for the rest of the night!

Albel: ...Fine fine...Just go to bed...

Peppita: Okay!

Roger: ...Fine...

Nel: ...Well, you're welcome.

Maria: Blah, yea. I'm getting out of this hellhole!! AAAH!! -somehow grows wings, a beak, and suddenly into a multicolored feather mini dress and flies away-

Nel: O.o

Albel: O.o

Koneko: ...

Kitsune: HI! I'M BACK! -glomps Albel:

Nel and Koneko: ...GET OFF MY MAN!

Koneko, Kitsune, and Nel are currently fighting, while Albel, scared and horrified beyond belief, runs as fast as possible away from them and stays at a local inn.

-----------------------------------------------End Chapter 5 SAVE ME!!!---------------------------------------------------

Me: R&R and oh god I hope I don't get caught!!


	6. Cliff's a STRIPPER?

Me: Okay, another written in haste chappy... I'm doing this for you people!! SO BE HAPPY!! Oh, and I'm introducing a NEW toon! My other best friend! We didn't really come up with a nickname for her...but we'll call her Sophie! (pronounced So-Fee) She will look like...She has black curly hair and always wears Maria's 4P Outfit.

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING BUT RETARDEDNESS IDEAS!! ...I think I already said that...

--------------------------------------------------------Chapter 6 Cliff's a...STRIPPER!?--------------------------------------------------

The gang's currently in Peterny. Everyone went somewhere, whether it be Maria and Fayt and Sophia locked in a closet doing only God, er, in Elicoorian terms, Apris knows what, Adray getting surgery for a new ass that can shoot rays outta it's asscrack, or Kitsune and Nel constantly staring, I mean GLARING DEATH DAGGERS OF FEATHERY DOOM!!! at each other. Cliff is currently in the middle of Peterny where a stage is being set up.

Cliff: ...Where'd the stage come from?

Welch: HI!

Cliff: AAAH!!

Sophie: HI!!

Cliff: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? And uh...Wench? Weach? Lench? Whatever, what are you-

Welch: MY NAME IS WELCH YOU GOD DAMNED MOTHERFUDGING OAF!

Sophie: Welch! Mind your language!!

Cliff: Yea...what the new girl said...

Sophie: My name is Sophie by the way!

Welch: SCREW YOU CLIFF!! -whacks Cliff upside the head with her Hand pointer thing-

Cliff: OW!!

Welch: -runs off to flirt with a gossiper-

Sophie: ...

Cliff: ...

Radio: _I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY...-so on-_

Cliff: I LOVE THIS SONG! -starts shaking his butt-

Sophie: AAH! I'M BLIND!!

Cliff: -throws off his clothes 'cept his underwear- OH YEA!!

Nel: CLIFF!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Albel: ...Oh god...I thought Fayt was bad!

Koneko: ...Yea I know...

Kitsune: Why is Cliff wearing Rainbow Monkey underwear though? He's 36...

Cliff: Uh...Too bad! -dances like a little girl-

Nel: I'M BLIND!! -runs into Sophie-

Sophie: OW! -runs into Cliff-

Cliff: AAH! -underwear falls down-

Koneko: I DON'T NEED SEE THAT!! AAAAAAH!!

Kitsune: ...Oooooooh...

Albel: -groans and covers his eyes-

Fayt: -hair all messy- Hey, what's upOMIGOSH! Cliff! Lemme join you! -throws off his clothes, even his Powerpuff Girl underwear-

Koneko: WHAT IS THIS!? NUDITY CENTRAL!?

Kitsune: Apparently...

Albel: ...Hmph...All we need is freakin' Vox and the trio will be-

Vox: OH YEA BABY!!

Albel: ...Why did I say that? Wait, what!? VOX!?

Vox: -throws off clothes that land on Albel- OH YEA BABY!! I'M A MAN!!! A GAAAAAAAAAAAY MAN!!

Albel: ...-throws off the clothes that landed on him- Okay, that's it...YOU ARE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE!!

Cliff: AAAH!! -has hair in pigtails-

Fayt: OMIGOSH!! -hair in curls and ponytail-

Vox: WAAAH!! -pink hair-

Koneko: KILL THEM, ALBEL!!

Kitsune: But I wanna stare some more at their uh...

Koneko: OH YOU'RE SICK, KITSUNE!! -drags Kitsune to a local hospital-

Albel: -kills Fayt, Cliff, and Vox- HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!

Nel: ...Crazy-ass son of a bitch bastard...

Albel: WHAT'D YOU SAY, ZELPHER!?

Nel: Oh shit...-runs-

Albel: -chases after Nel- GET BACK HERE!!!

-----------------------------------------------End Chapter 6 Cliff's a...STRIPPER!?---------------------------------------------------

Me: R&R and oh god I hope I don't get caught!!

Kitsune: Talk about retarded...

Sophie: Big time...

Me: I'M TRYING! GOD! YOU TWO SUCK!

Kitsune: We know! It's our job!

Sophie: Yay!

Me: ...No wonder you two are my best friends...


	7. Hangovers and Gayness!

Me: Okay...I'm at a relative's house for now, so yea...Here it is...

Disclaimer: Wonder what happens when I say this...I own Star Oce- BAM!! -drops dead- O.O Good thing it was a dummy! Okay, I DON'T own Star Ocean for the sake of NOT dying!

--------------------------------------------------------Chapter 7 Hangovers and Gayness!!-----------------------------------------------

The gang, after partying for 29 days straight, (wow...long time, and they didn't even sleep!) had fallen asleep in the Aquios inn. Mirage and Cliff were in one room, Nel and Adray (Nel: OMFG// Me: Sorry peeps, had to!) in a bed, Maria and Sophia were together, Roger, wearing a pink, fuzzy bunny suit, and Peppita, wearing Roger's clothes, were together, and guess who and who in the last room! FAYT AND ALBEL!! It's currently 1:23 p.m...

Fayt: Hmm...Yo, what the hell? I have the BIGGEST hangover...Ugh, too much booze in 29 days... huh? Who's...ALBEL!? WHAT THE HELL!? -jumps ONTO Albel then off the bed-

Albel: Ack! What the hell, maggot? I...Oh shit...

Fayt: What? AND WHY WERE WE IN THE SAME BED!? Ow, hangover...

Albel: ...Cause you idiot...We sorta...uh...slept and yea...

Fayt: OMIGOSH!! That's why I feel sore too!? Ow...

Albel: Yea.

Fayt: OMIGOSH!! #$#!!!

Albel: ...-sweatdrop- -thinks: No wonder I slept with him...He's...AAW! SHIT! I HATE MY MIND!! WHY AM I GAY!? Gosh...Damn him...Ugh...Why'd I...GAAAH!!!!-

Fayt: ...Albel you okay? You look...pretty hot and stupid at the...NOOO!! I'M NOT GAY!! AAAH! -runs and bursts head into a 10in. thick wooden door-

Albel: ...AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

In the next room...

Nel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! -runs into the guy's room- Fayt, Albel! OMigosh, why's Fayt's head in the door and why are you, Albel, still half naked?

Adray: -comes in wearing a Sailor Moon outfit with a pair of cat ears and tail on- Oh Nelly...Come back and lets have some fun in bed again!! Ow, hangover...

Nel: HELL NO!!! I WAS DRUNK BEYOND BELIEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW...EWWWW!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I _DID_ IT WITH _HIM_!! He's like, 58! OMIGOSH EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

Adray: Please, sexy wexy Nelly Welly?

Nel: -eye twitches- EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! -runs out of the room-

Adray: Aaaaaw...Hey you guys wanna do it?

Albel: ...

Fayt: ...Uh no thanks...

Adray: -gets right infront of Fayt- Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I'll be-

Albel: -whacks Adray- FAYT'S MINE! GET SOMEONE ELSE, YOU FAGGOT MAGGOT!!

Fayt: Uuuuhhhh...WAIT YOU'RE GAY!?

Albel: Yea always was...

Fayt: Oh yay! -jumps onto Albel-

Albel: Woohoo!!

Fayt: Would you, er, will you marry me?

Albel: Hell yes!

Fayt: HURRAY!!

Two cries in the distance!

Maria: -rushes in- I KNEW IT! YOU TWO _ARE_ GAY!!!

Sophia: How CUTE!!

Albel: Uhhhh...

Fayt: Uhhhh...

Sophia: -hugs Maria- Don't worry you two! We're lesbians!

Maria: -hugs Sophia back- Yea!

Albel: ...

Fayt: ...

Sophia: Hmmm...Wanna go make-out in the closet?

Maria: Sure! I'll bring the vibrating communicator too for extra..._fun_.

Sophia: YAY!!!

Maria: For now...-starts making out with Sophia-

Sophia: -makes out with Maria and they both go into the nearest closet-

Albel: ...That looks like fun...

Fayt: Yea it does...

Cliff: Yo!!!!!!!!!

Albel: Oh damnit...WHAT THE HELL NOW!?

Mirage: Me and Cliff are gonna get married!

Fayt: Cool! Me and Albel are gonna get married!

Cliff: ...You owe me 3000 fol Mirage...I told you they were gay...

Mirage: ...SCREW THE MARRIAGE THEN CLIFF! GOSH YOU SUCK! SCREW YOU! -whacks Cliff with a bag of Goldfish and storms out-

Kool Aid Guy: -bursts through the wall- Oh yea!

Cliff: ...YOU MUST DIE!!

Kool Aid Guy: Oh yea? AAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Cliff: -goes rabid- #$$$$&#!!! ARGARGAREGAGSFDGS!!!!!!!!!

Fayt: ...

Albel: ...

Roger: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ME!! Oh, and thanks Albel! -attachs himself to Albel's leg-

Albel: GET IT OFF!! -flails leg around-

Roger: Thanks for adopting me to be your little brother! ...Did I mention you look like a big SISTER, not a brother?

Albel: WHY YOU!?!?!?!? -kicks off Roger then kicks him to the moon-

Roger: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee...!!! -twinkle twinkle gone...-

Peppita: -yawn- Where'd Mr. Fluffy -coughRogercough- go?

Fayt: Hey, Peppita. What's up?

Peppita: -yawn- F-Fayt? Hey...Nice girlfriend...-points at Albel-

Albel: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?! -pissed off-

Fayt: -holds back Albel- Uh, thanks Peppita...Uh...you better go!!

Peppita: Okay! I gotta find Mr. Fluffy! See ya! -leaves-

Albel: CAN'T I HURT HER JUST A LITTLE BIT!?

Fayt: NOOOOOOO!!!!! How about we go and start getting married now?

Albel: ...Yeeeeess!! But first...Closet?

Fayt: HELL YEA!

Albel: SWEET!! BRING ON THE CLOSET SEX!!

-----------------------------------------------End Chapter 7 Hangovers and Gayness!!--------------------------------------------------

Me: Totally retarded...

Kitsune: Where did you come up with this one!?

Sophie: Yea!

Me: BLAME KITSUNE! She sent me a comic strip of Fayt and Albel and shit...

Kitsune: ...Oh yea!!

Sophie: Huh?

Me: Ugh!! R&R please!


	8. Oh damn! Randomness!

Me: Hola!! Oh, by the way, I have something to say to my buddies...First, to Kitsune...SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU REPLY TO EVERY CHAPTER AND LEAVE BIG ASS REPLIES, I WILL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! -cough-

Kitsune: O.O ...

Me: To Sophie...PLEASE READ THIS! GOSH!!! I don't wanna end up having to print out each chapter! GOSH!

Sophie: Blame my dad! Gosh!

Me: Okay...Whatever...This chapter is sorta about what I said by the way...TOTAL CHAOS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

Albel: O.o Oh shit...Why am I here?

Me: Cause you wanted to...Or I'd feed you to Kitsune.

Albel: O.o Uhhh...

Me: She's nuts basically...So that would mean ultimate fangirl death.

Albel: Oh damn...

Disclaimer: NOTHING YOU #$!!! (-Me: BAD DISCLAIMER!) Sorry...But I don't own shit, yo.

--------------------------Chapter 8 Oh damn...Randomness! ----------------------------------------

The gang were currently trapped- I MEAN, uh, er, _traveled_ to Sphere 211 again. Upon reaching 210 after 8 hours straight of constant fighting, beating the crap out of the bosses, and Kitsune and Koneko trying to kill Nel and/or each other for Albel, they came across Lenneth.

Lenneth: You must now beat the crap outta me! Then the...Uh...I forget the white bitch's name...Etheral Queen? Just call her the White Bitch...

Albel: We need to know this...Why, fool?

Lenneth: Hm? Oh, to get the White Bitch pissed...She's easy to beat if you get her pissed for some reason...

Fayt: O.o

Lenneth: WHAT!?

Sophia: ...YOU'RE SO CUTE!

Lenneth: Huh?

Kitsune: I WANNA HUG HER...Wait that is a girl, right? Right...I WANNA HUG!!

Sophie: ME TOO!!!

Koneko: ...

Albel: ...

Fayt: ...Retarded...

Albel: Big time.

Koneko: Yup.

Sophie: -cuddling Lenneth to death- So cute!

Kitsune: I WANNA HUG HER TOO! -hugs Lenneth-

Lenneth: Ah! WHITE BITCH! HELP MEEEE!!!

Etheral Queen: WHAT, MINI BITCH!?

Lenneth: I told you not to call me that!?

Etheral Queen: And I told YOU not to call ME that!

Kitsune: -starts dancing to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne- Hey! Hey! You! You! ...

Koneko: What the!?

Sophie: ...

Albel: ...

Cliff: I found a thingy! I wonder what it does? -push button and ZAPS! at Albel-

Albel: WHAT THE-ZAP- ...I feel pretty! I'm a little girl! Wee!!

Koneko: YOU MADE ALBEL THINK HE'S A GIRL!

Albel: -dances with Kitsune-

Sophie: O.o What the fudge!?

Mini Radio: -1, 2 step-

Cliff: Hmm...-pushes button again and again till all the guys 'cept Cliff think they're girls-

Adray: -puts on Sailor Moon outfit- I'm so pretty! Who wants to learn how to make-

Albel: -has on fuzzy pink dress- WEEE!!

Fayt: -has on stripper's outfit- Oh yea! I'm so SEXY!

Roger: -has on catgirl suit- Meow!

Koneko: ...

Patrick: (This is a kid I hate from class) I told you these people were gay...

Koneko: PATRICK!? Where'd...Uh...

Kitsune: Hey look, everyone! Koneko's_ boyfriend_ is here! ...Somehow...

Patrick&Koneko: She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!!

Cliff: -presses "Reset" button and all the guys revert back to normal-

Albel: ...YOU have a boyfriend?

Fayt: You look cute together!

Roger: Hmph...-plots-

Maria: Fayt's got a point.

Sophia: You two look SO adorable!

Kitsune: -snickers- Koneko and Patrick sitting in a tree!

Sophie: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-

Koneko: SHUT UP! I. DON'T. LIKE. PATRICK!

Patrick: Oh c'mon! Everyone knows you can't resist me!

Koneko: ...Where's a giant book?

Patrick: Like the retarded Tokyo Mew Mew books you read?

Koneko: THEY ARE NOT RETARDED!!

Kitsune: -pushes Patrick off into the elavator and ends up on the 208 floor and killed by Sooties-

Koneko: ...NOOOOO!!! PATRICK!! ...Okay I'm over that.

Sophie: O.O That was quick.

Koneko: Told you I didn't like him...

Kitsune: Much...

Koneko: I hate you two...

Sophie: Hehe!

Kitsune: We know you love us!

Sophie: As friends!

Koneko: ...You two-

Albel: CAN WE GET ON WITH OUR FRECKIN' LIVES!?

Koneko: ...Grumpy skirt-boy...

Albel: What!?

Sophie: Grumpy skirt-boy! Hehe...

Albel: Oh you die now...

Sophie: ...AAAAAH!! SOPHIA SAID IT!! -hides-

Sophia: Huh? Wha- (Albel tackles Sophia and ends up hanging her next to a gas can and an electrical outlet)

Fayt: Albel how could you!?

Albel: What? Mad I hung your girl-

Fayt: You did that all next to a flammable incident just waiting to happen! You should've done it in a safer place!

Albel: Huh?

Koneko: Re. Tar. Ded. Id. Iot.

Kitsune: All together...What now?

Koneko: Retarded idiot you bakaa!!

Adray: Question: WHY AM I WEARING SAILOR MOON'S OUTFIT, ROGER IN A CATSUIT, ALBEL IN A FUZZY PINK DRESS THAT SURPRISINGLY LOOKS GOOD ON HIM-

Albel: Hey!

Adray: -AND FAYT IN A STRIPPER OUTFIT!?

Fayt: Huh? -looks down- OH MY GAWD!!

Albel: ...I seriously just want to frecking make out with you right now...

Everyone: O.o -backs up-

Albel: WHAT!? Grr...-changes back to regular outfit- You all suck...

Fayt&Roger: -changes back to regular outfit-

Adray: -changes into a mini skirt and tube top-

Cliff: WHAT THE HELL!?

Nel: ADRAY! YOU ARE SICK!

Peppita: O.o AAAH!

Albel: -throws up-

Nel: Wow...Albel threw up? Adray must be REALLY REALLY (4578 REALLYs later) REALLY REALLY BAD!!

Adray: I'm so pretty...I'm so sexy...I'm so lovely...I'm so good in bed...

Everyone: -throws up-

Koneko: MUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!

Albel: ...I agree with you big time, fool.

Koneko: Really?

Kitsune: NO FAIR!!!!

Sophie: Not again...FANGIRL CATFIGHT!

Koneko: Of course it's fair...

Kitsune: NUH UH! -attacks Koneko- ALBEL'S MINE!

Koneko: Ow! -knocks out Kitsune- Yay! -glomps Albel-

Albel: Don't I get a frecking say-

Koneko: NOPE! Hehe! -cuddles-

Albel: AAAAAAAAAH!!! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!

Nel: Hmph...

Peppita: ...Oddly enough...They look sorta cute-

Nel: No. They. Don't.

Maria: Oh you're just jealous that YOU'RE not the one doing it!

Nel: ...SCREW YOU, MARIA! GET OFF ME MAN, KONEKO! -attacks Koneko-

Koneko: AAH! -attacks Nel-

Kitsune: Fun!!!!! -attacks Nel and Koneko-

Nel: OW! YOU GONNA DIE FOR THAT, BITCHES!

Koneko: NUH UH!

Kitsune: OW!

Everyone Else: O.o ...

Koneko: -wins- I win! Yay! -glomps Albel-

Albel: GET OFF OF ME, YO!!! LIKE, YO! GET OFF, MON!

Fayt: When did Albel start talking like that?

Cliff: I don't know...I'm going to go strip for the White Bitch again...See ya!

Fayt: I wanna go too!!

Adray: Me too!!

Albel: GET OFF!!!!

Koneko: Hehe!

Sophie: ...Wow. I'm the only sane NORMAL person here left...

Kitsune: Not for long! -gets Charlie, this boy she likes-

Charlie: What the hell? What happened? Where-Oh, hi Sophie!

Sophie: ...CHARLIE!? Uh uh uh uh uh -12246768 UHs later- Uh, HI!! Uh...-glomps Charlie-

Kitsune: Haha!!

Sophie: OH DARNIT!

Koneko: -drags Albel off to a closet-

Albel: SHIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Koneko: -laughs evilly- HAHAHAHAAA!!!

Albel: FRECKING FANGIRLS!!!!! AAAH!!

-------------------------End Chapter 8 Oh damn...Randomness!--------------------------------

Me: ...Really random and retarded...

Sophie: Yup.

Kitsune: Agreed.

Albel: ...

Me: Um...So, R&R please! ...Yea...Damn took me forever to frecking type this up!


	9. Where the hell did you come from?

Me: Okay, hola! Sorry it took me so long to update. What with being grounded and shit...So yea...ONWARD!! Oh, and I've been watching Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog recently, and I can't believe it's been atleast 6 or 7 years since I've last seen it and I can now FINALLY imitate Tails and Sonic's voice!! And they're guys...and I'm a girl...O.o Damnit, I don't like having a somewhat not normal girly voice!! Oh well...At least I was able to sneak into one of the guy's in my class "All Guys Party" he had, (yes...turned out to be the guy I liked...) and no one noticed! (DON'T ASK!!!!)

Kitsune: O.o

Sophie: O.o

Sonic: O.o

Albel: O.o

Kisshu: O.o

Me: WHAT!? And when did Sonic-

Sonic: When you said my name!

Tails: And mine!

Me: Oh geez...This'll be good...Now all we need it-

Knuckles: Yo!

Me: $$!!!!!!!

Kitsune: O.O DISCLAIMER!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Only my retarded ideas...

---------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 9 Where the hell did you come from?-----------------------------------------------------

The gang was currently in Airyglyph, trying to set up a TV and then the Xbox 360, (don't ask and don't own, except the one at my house,) in the castle. Fayt, Cliff, Mirage, and Maria were trying to set it up while Peppita was playing Sonic on her Nintendo DS. Everyone else was doing...I DON'T KNOW!!!

Fayt: Why are we trying to do this?

Cliff: I dunno...

Mirage: To see if we can do it, DUHN!

Maria: Yea!

Fayt: But it's not gonna work you son of a bitches!!

Mirage: ...YOU CALLIN' ME A MAN!?

Maria: ME TOO!?

Fayt: Uh...Run?

Cliff: Run, kid.

Fayt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Mirage: After him!!!

Maria: HUZAAA!! -has bazookas-

Mirage: Sweet. -goes after Fayt-

Cliff: -sweatdrop-

Vanilla: Heylo. Need help with the TV?

Cliff: Yea I-How'd you know!?

Vanilla: I had one in the Urssa Lava Caves.

Cliff: ...

3 hours later...

Cliff: FINALLY!!

Vanilla: HOOZAA!! Now gimme 200,000 fol.

Cliff: Huh?

Vanilla: Gimme 200,000 fol fatass before I go all rabbit ninja on you!

Cliff: Pfft, yea right.

Vanilla: HIYA!!! -takes off shirt and somehow had a karate outfit on underneath- TAKE THIS FATASS!!

Cliff: OH SHIT!! -gets attacked by Vanilla- AAAH!!

Peppita: -playing game, passing Vanilla and Cliff without notice- Wow...I can't believe this game is so old yet so cool! Hey! A Xbox 360! Hmm... I wonder... -puts in the Sonic game into the Xbox and somehow it works. (???)- Cool!!!

Fayt: Phew...I think my heart stopped...Hey it works!!

Peppita: Yup!

Fayt: But...where'd the game...

Peppita: This one! My Sonic game!

Fayt: PEPPITA!! NOOO!! When you mix games with other game stations strange things-

TV: WHOOOOZZZZZZZZZ!!!!! -goes all fuzzy-

Peppita: Aaaaw...

TV: Zzzzzzzzz...

Fayt: Huh?

TV: -BOOM!! Cloudy...-

Peppita: AAAH!! Cough...

Smoke clears...

Tails: Sonic...What the hell happened?!

Sonic: Tails! ...Never thought I'd hear you somewhat swear...

Koneko: -walks in- OMIGOSH!!! -snuggles Tails- YOU SO CUUUUUUTE!!

Tails: Aaah! Sonic!! Help me!!!

Sonic: Uh, excuse me ma'am, but could you put Tails down?

Koneko: Hmm? OH AND YOU'RE SONIC!!! OMIGOSH!! -snuggles Sonic too-

Sonic: Gwaaaah!!

Tails: AAah!!

Sophie: -walks in- Hey what's- Sonic? Tails? Huh? But no Shadow!? DAMNIT!! Er, DARNIT!

Shadow: -cough- Who -cough- said -cough- my name?

Sophie: OMIGOSH!!!! -snuggles Shadow-

Shadow: OH SHIT!! CHAOS CONTROL!! -gone-

Sophie: NOOOO!!! I WILL FIND AND MARRY YOU SHADOW!!!

Koneko: O.o

Sophie: What?

Kitsune: Okay then...

Albel: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

Everyone: AAAAAAH!!

Albel: -glare/frown/eye twitching-

Everyone 'cept Sonic, Tails, Koneko, & Kitsune: RUN!!!! -whoosh!-

Albel: Why aren't you four running?

The other four: ...

Albel: Grrrr...-stomps off-

Sonic: What's up with that guy?

Tails: Dunno...

Koneko: Oh don't mind him! -snuggles Sonic and Tails again- YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!

Amy: BACK OFF MY MAN, GIRL!!

Koneko: -glare- TOO BAD!!! -bazooka-

Amy: AAAAAAAAAH!! -runs-

Sonic: ...Can we stay with you if you promise to keep Amy away?

Koneko: Sure!

Tails: I like this girl! Hehe! -hugs Koneko-

Koneko: Oh, the name's Koneko by the way!

Kitsune: I'm Kitsune!

Tails: Doesn't that mean fox?

Kitsune: Yup!

Tails: Are you part fox then?

Kitsune: Uh...I dunno...-farts then a fox tail and ears pop up- Hey cool!!

Koneko: ...Ew...Oh hold on...-burps, then cat tail and ears pop up- ...Sweet!

Sonic: Oh this is gonna be wierd...

Tails: But fun!

Sonic: And perhaps adventurous!

Tails: YAY!!

Amy: -far away- YOU WILL BE MINE SONIC!!!!!!!!

Sonic: GOD DAMNIT!!

Koneko: O.o

Everyone else: How the hell did they get here!?

Peppita: Oh wait, I know!!

5 hours later of explaining...

Everyone: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-----------------------------------------------------End Chapter 9 Where the hell did you come from?---------------------------------------------

Me: Alright...it could've been funnier...

Kitsune: Big time. AND WHY YOU-

Me: So remember to R&R and stuff and yea!! Oh, and the next chapter, if you are a Sonic or Star Ocean fangirl/boy of any character, first 5 people to review to what their name is, who they are a fangirl/boy to, what they look like and age, I'll put you into this story. Mmkk? Mmkk. So, unless I get five reviews and/or no one wants to be in this, no chapter 10. GOT IT!? Ok. Bye bye for now!


	10. More fangirls?

_Ren: Hi, ya'll! I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating for like, EVER!! Been busy with school and WoW and yea...And omigosh! I met like the nicest guy in the-_

_Kitsune: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!_

_Ren: Geez!! You suck, yo...Anyway, how about we ski-_

_Everyone from Sonic and SO3: NOOOO!! DO NOT SKIP THE DISCLAIMERS!_

_Ren: O.o Geez! Okay okay!!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own shit, don't sue me for anything then people!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 10: More fangirls!?---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alright, so, we are all on Hyda IV, no one knows how the hell the planet got fixed and put back into the universe. Fayt, Albel, and Cliff were in the virtual game rooms, the girls were all in Sophia's room, and Roger was messing around the fountain. Adray, well, we don't know. Reports say that Fayt and Albel kicked him off the ship into space to wonder for all eternity. Anyway---A bunch of girls were entering the area with the virtual game rooms.

Nunai: I wonder what we shall do today...Wanna kick ass in the virtual game room and kill the hell out of Fayt if we see him there?

Yuna: No thanks... . Although, it does sound satisfying...

Sophia : Why not? Oh wait, naaah...Sophia might get mad at me...

Olivia: You know Sophia? Sophia Esteed?

Sophia : Yup!

Ryuka: Okay then...

-Doors open behind them, revealing Luther-

Luther: Geez, screw trying to kill this universe...I'm stuck here so might as well-

Olivia: OMIGOSH YOU'RE LUTHER!! YOU'RE SO HOT!! -tackle hugs Luther-

Luther: WAAAH!!! Wait, I tried to kill everyone! Why the hell are you a fangirl?

Olivia: . Cause I am! -hugs Luther and doesn't let go-

Luther: GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!!

Sophia : No thanks.

Ryuka: Nope.

Nunai: Don't think so.

Yuna: Um...Naaah...

Luther: GAAAH!!

Olivia: Woohoo! -clings to Luther even tighter-

Meanwhile, the virtual game room opens up to reveal Fayt, Albel, and Cliff.

Nunai: Huh, it's Cliff...CLIFF!!!! -glomps Cliff-

Cliff: Whoa whoa whoa!! Where'd you come from!?

Nunai: Uh...I just popped by and...I'm Nunai! -glares at Fayt- And I wanna kill Fayt!

Fayt: What'd I ever do to you?

Nunai: -gets bazooka- DIE!!!!!!!

Fayt: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Sophia! Save me!!

Olivia: -stops hugging Luther and jumps in front of the bazooka being shot- Ow!! No one shall kill Fayt!! HE'S MINE!!

Luther: O.o Huh, if it gets you off of me I'm fine with it! -runs like a crazy madman yelling, "FANGIRLS ARE EVIL! FANGIRLS ARE EVIL!"-

Fayt: O.o Okay then...and thanks. -helps Olivia up and heals her since she's like, on fire from the blast-

Olivia: Thanks...-tackle hugs Fayt- MINE!

Fayt: AAAH!!

Albel: -thinks, "Thank god I'm not being chased today..." and gets tapped on the back- Hmm? What the hell do you...?

Ryuka: We're your biggest fans.

Yuna: Yea!

-Koneko bursts through the door with a bazooka-

Koneko: Any, and I mean ANYONE!! Touches Albel, I WILL KILL YOU!!

Ryuka: O.o

Yuna: O.o

Kitsune: She had coffee, sugar, ice cream, and other things so she's crazy today.

Yuna: ooooh...

Ryuka: Well that explains it! ...MINE! -tackle hugs Albel-

Yuna: HE'S MINE! -tackles Albel as well-

Koneko: GET OFF THE CROSSDRESSER!! -tackles all three of them, leaving the bazooka behind-

Kitsune: Oh not again!! -gets the sleeping gas and gases the whole room- There we go!

------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 10 More fangirls!?--------------------------------------------------------

_Ren: Alrighty, I'm makin' this a two parter. But, I'll allow 5 more reviewers if they wanna be in this ficcy to say so. So far, Nunai, Yuna, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows, smashsis72, and Dragoona are in this. Alrighty? R&R please!_


End file.
